


NBA Jazz Vs Thunder

by ErebusandTerror



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Basketball, COVID-19, Chesapeake Arena, Gen, Jazz vs Thunder, NBA, Postponement, Suspension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErebusandTerror/pseuds/ErebusandTerror
Summary: The Jazz vs Thunder game attended by Little, Irving, and Hodgson.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	NBA Jazz Vs Thunder

At Chesapeake Arena on March 11, Edward Little, John Irving and George Hodgson are attending the game of Oklahoma City Thunder vs Utah Jazz. It was Edward’s idea to go to this game so he asked his friends to attend this game. John immediately said yes, George wasn't keen at first until Edward showed him his ticket. He reluctantly accepted and they drove to Chesapeake Arena. Edward had bought a BudLight beer, John had bought a soda and a pretzel, and George had bought nachos and dip as well. They found their seat behind the officials and Jazz bench. 

Moments before the tip-off, as Nick Gallo was reporting the upcoming game and John noticed that the Thunder’s head medical staffer, Donnie Strack ran to the court to tell the referees something. John asks, “Ned, what is going on?” but Edward shook his head. George saw the referees huddled together and gesturing for both coaches of the opposing teams, Billy Donovan and Quin Snyder. “I want this game to get started right away.” George complained that caused Edward to elbow him in the side. John saw the players are warming up and they were confused as well. Edward tried to listen to the conversation between the coaches and the referees but they were talking in low whispers. The coaches returned to the benches and the referees huddled closer to the officials table to talk some more. 

Then Jazz and Thunder players are told to return to their respective locker rooms. Some waved to the fans and others are still wearing their warm up covers. Seeing the players escorting back to the locker rooms made Edward confused. He asked John why the players are being escorted back to the locker rooms so soon. But John shook his head as they saw the Thunder mascot, Rumble the Bison and the Storm Chasers come on the court. John thinks it is a waste of the time with halftime entertainment and wanted the players to come back out of their locker room. Edward saw John’s anxious face and told him to be calm. John nodded and Edward saw the referees also left the court. 

They finally learned that the game is officially postponed by the officials. That made George upset and complained that he spent on nachos for nothing. Edward calmed him down and told that a lot of fans are starting to exit the arena. John felt bad for the fans, who spent a lot of money for courtside seating and premium luxury seats as well. Edward stood up and began to file up the stairs with John and very disappointed George. They soon learned that the Jazz player, Rudy Gobert had tested positive for the coronavirus that caused the postponement of the game. Edward, John, and George also learned the NBA league was suspended as well.


End file.
